


Not A Dream

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Everyone breaks down, F/M, Feelings Realization, Realization, Tears, Third person writing, Wakes & Funerals, i never know how to tag my works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: It's the day of V's funeral, and everything seems to be going smoothly, everything is okay... At least until someone arrives, and that's when you realize that things are not okay at all.





	Not A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK WAS ACTUALLY PUBLISHED A MONTH OR SO AGO ON TUMBLR AND IM SO SORRY I DIDNT PUBLISH IT HERE pls forgive me ;-;

The photo frame was placed perfectly in the middle of a table covered with flowers, pure white roses that you didn’t know the meaning of, and you couldn’t bring yourself to care about that right now, not a single bit. 

You were busier admiring the photo, looking at the relaxed look the man wore, his eyes shining and a small smile resting in his face. Where had someone gotten this picture from? The man you knew didn’t look as happy as he did in the photo, he had always looked sour, full of guilt and secrets, even when he had the tiniest smile in his face. 

And yet, the people who had come to his funeral, to Jihyun Kim’s funeral, spoke about him like he was an angel. 

His fellow photographers told tales about how the deceased was a risk taker, willingly sacrificing his own health by going to dangerous places or waiting long hours of time just to take the shot he wanted, a perfect picture. They said that they had always admired V because of that, and they wished he was having a happy time, photographing the views unknown to men and women. 

His school friends, those whom he had kept in touch with, spoke stories about how V would often come to their aid when they were feeling down. A particular woman told the listeners that the photographer had actually brought tissues and a warm towel at the closet she was hiding in when her boyfriend broke up with her. To say the least, she broke down to tears less than a second after finishing her story. 

You couldn’t believe that the sad, broken man who had dragged you and your friend, Saeyoung, with his brother and co-worker to Mint Eye had been loved by so many people, appreciated so much, and yet he had only seeked the love and support from one person, the one that brought him his doom and took away his dreams. The same person who was standing there, in a corner, looking broken and dazed as her cousin talked to her. Yoosung didn’t understand that Rika wouldn’t give him an answer, yet he still tried. 

He was only going to get hurt. 

Your eyes darted to the right of the rose-covered table, where the blue haired’s coffin was placed. It had the cover open, but there was still glass between the man’s body and the open covers. The people who wanted to say goodbye were able to see him, but not touch him. 

You hadn’t dared to approach the coffin in the hour that you had been in the funeral, you didn’t want to confirm that this wasn’t a nightmare, that your friend wouldn’t be there the next day, or the day after that, calling you to see if you had gotten a good sleep, if you had already eaten. He wouldn’t be there the next week either for the two of you to take coffee, or to say goodbye to Jumin when the corporate heir traveled to another country for business. Jihyun wouldn't be here to congratulate Zen for another successful performance, or to remind Jaehee and Luciel that overworking was bad. 

He wouldn’t be here for the RFA, he wouldn’t be here for you. 

Your line of thought was broken when you heard loud footsteps against the floor of the room, and your eyes turned towards the entrance, where a woman your age was panting. She looked scared, frightened, but more than that, she looked anxious as her eyes searched the room for someone. 

From behind you, you heard a man speak, and you knew who that voice belonged to very well. 

“Jung?” Asked Jumin Han, his eyes widening as he stared at someone in particular, and you found out by looking at the direction he was looking at, that the CEO was staring at the woman that had just barged in. 

The first sound that came from the woman was a sob, followed instantly by another, and another as she approached the taller man, who was standing next to you now. Jung had let herself fall into Jumin’s arms when she was close enough, and the man held her as she sobbed loudly, the sadness that circled around her was enough to make your heart break even more than it already was. 

The woman had attracted the attention of most people, but only the members of the RFA had actually gotten closer to the scene to see what was going on. Even Yoosung had left his place next to his beloved cousin to frown at the woman sobbing her heart out. 

She raised her eyes as she took deep breaths that turned to hiccups, and that’s when your own eyes widened. 

For the woman had exactly the same color as V’s eyes used to have. 

Who was she? Jumin seemed to know her, you could probably ask him later, when the woman wasn’t close, but as it turns out, you didn't have to. 

The woman had been trying to speak for several times before succeeding, and what she said left you in a shocked state for minutes. “Jumin? I-Is it true? Is Jihyun… Is my brother… dead?” Apparently the choice of words had left the corporate hair without a word as much as she had left you and the RFA, and that had upseted Jihyun’s sister, making her choke out a strained sob, followed by a cough. “He can’t be, Jumin! He  _ can’t _ ! Not Jihyun! He was… he was so happy the last time I saw him! Happy! And he was going to do so much!” The girl screamed, and you only saw as Jumin wrapped his arms around her, petting her hair when something distracted you.

Another loud sob brought your attention away from the girl, and you turned your head to look back at the entrance of the place. Over there was a short, chubby woman with a face that had gotten more wrinkles as the years passed. She had V’s hair. And her face only expressed despair and pain once her eyes rested on the photo of V surrounded by the roses. The man next to him, with the same brown hair V’s sister had wasn’t looking any better, his shoulders shook as he wrapped an arm around his wife, and tears rolled down his wrinkled cheeks. 

They were V’s parents. 

Right there, in front of you, all sobbing their hearts out at the reality that a member of their family was gone, were the people that loved Jihyun Kim the most. 

V’s mother talked first, even if she was still sobbing, you understood her words perfectly. “How could this happen, Iseol? Why was our child taken away from us? Our Jihyun! Our baby!” You saw Saeyoung flinch out of the corner of your eye, knowing that he had heard what V’s mother had almost screamed, and you knew perfectly well why he was biting his lip in what seemed like remorse. 

He was not at fault that V died. 

Not Zen, not Saeyoung, not Saeran, not Jaehee, not Jumin, not even Yoosung, whose face was covered in tears full of regret and pain. 

You weren’t at fault either. The only one at fault was as broken as a porcelain doll. 

Jung’s voice took you away from thinking land again, as she started to say things to Jumin in a hurried manner. “He and I talked by emails every week, Jumin. He used to tell me about how happy he was, watching you and the members of your organization interact. My brother used to tell me about trivial stories that had happened during his day, even after Rika died, he kept doing it. And I always replied back, telling him to have a great day, to smile, to take care of himself… And now he’s gone! He’s gone and he’s never coming back, Jumin!” She was screaming by the end, and for the first time since you had met him, Jumin’s facade fell hard, broken by a sob escaping from his lips, followed by countless of tears that he tried to wipe away with one hand, as the other covered his mouth to silence himself to no avail. 

Jung went back to hugging the corporate heir, burying her face back in his suit as they both sobbed. 

You felt like crying, but if you did, this wouldn’t be a dream anymore, this would be real. Your best friend would have been gone for good and you wouldn’t have even been able to do anything. To at least have been able to tell him, in his last moments that he had been special, that Jihyun was doing the best he could have done, even if he had made mistakes, and that even if the others were too angry at him, you weren’t. You had wanted to scream at him to hold on, to wait until the help had arrived before he was gone, to give himself a chance  _ to live _ . You had wanted to help him. And you wanted to tell him how much he actually meant to you. 

Your feet carried you over to a spot in front of the coffin without you really noticing, and you had the perfect view of V’s closed eyelids, his soft silky hair framed perfectly against his forehead… and then there were the stitches to hold his body in place. 

You couldn’t tell him anything anymore. 

He wasn’t there for the RFA, he wasn’t there for his family, and he was never going to be there for you. 

Not anymore. 


End file.
